listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
2000s DC Movies
Batman Begins *''Dr Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *''Martha Wayne - ''Shot by Joe Chill *'Joe Chill - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone *Ra's Al Ghul Decoy - Killed in the destruction of Bruce's house *Carl Finch - Shot by a corrupt cop *'Henri Ducard/ Ra's Al Ghul - '''Killed when Gordon blasts the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode The Dark Knight *'Dopey - Shot in the back by Happy *'Chuckles' - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun *'Happy' - Shot in the head by Grumpy *'Grumpy' - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver *'Joker Bus Driver' - Shot by the Joker *'Bank Manager' - Poisoned by the Joker *'Pencil Trick Thug '- Slammed into a pencil by the Joker *'Gambol' - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker *Brian Douglas - Hanged outside the Mayor's office by the Joke *Judge Janet Surillo - Killed by a car bomb, planted by the Joker's henchman *Commissioner Gillian Loeb - Poisoned by the Joker *Richard Dent - Killed by the Joker *Patrick Harvey - Killed by the Joker *Detective Murphy - Blown up by the Joker with a bomb hidden inside one of his men *Kilson - Blown up by Joker *''Rachel Dawes - Blown up by Joker *'Lau''' - Burnt to death by the Joker *'Chechen' - Killed by the Joker's henchmen *Officer Jeremy Polk - Shot by the Joker *'Detective Michael Wuertz' - Shot in the face by Two-Face *Maroni's Driver - Shot by Two Face *'Sal Maroni - '''Killed in a car crash after Two Face shot his driver *Harvey Dent/ Two Face - ''Tackled off a building by Batman Watchmen *''Edward Blake/The Comedian ''- Thrown out of windows by Ozymandias *''Nelson Gardner/Captain Metropolis ''- Murdered off-screen *''Ursula Zandt/ The Silhouette ''- Murdered off-screen *The Silhouette's Lover - Murdered off-screen *''William Brady/Dollar Bill ''- Died off-screen *John F. Kennedy - Shot by Ozymandias *''Moloch'' '- Murdered off-screen by Ozymandias *''Walter Kovacs/Rorschach ''- Disintegrated by Dr. Manhattan Green Lantern *Abin Sur - Died of blood lose after his ship crashed *''Senator Robert Hammond - ''Killed by his son Hector with his telekinesis *'Hector Hammond - 'Consumed by Paralax *'Paralax - 'Thrown into the sun by Green Lantern The Dark Knight Rises *Bill Wilson - Killed after Bane detaches the plane's fuselage from the ropes holding it up, causing it to fall to the ground *Jimmy - Killed by Bane's men *'Sewer Thug #1 - Strangled by Bane *'Sewer Thug #2' - Shot by Bane *'John Daggett' - Killed off-screen by Bane (his screams are heard) *''Mayor Anthony Garcia ''- Blown up by Bane with explosives placed in the concrete of the stadium's VIP box *Dr. Leonid Pavel - Neck snapped by Bane *Captain Jones - Choked to death by Bane *'Phillip Stryver' - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet *Officer Ross - Shot by a mercenary *'Barsad' - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley - Shot by the mercenary controlling the turret on Talia's Tumbler *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod *'Miranda Tate (Talia Al Ghul)' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it Man of Steel *''Jor El - Stabbed by Zod *Lara Lor Van - Killed in the destruction of Krypton *Planet Krypton - Imploded *''Johnathan Kent - ''Sucked into a tornado *'Sub Commander Faora - Killed when her ship crashed into Zod's ship *''Dr Emil Hamilton - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship *''Colonel Nathan Hardy - ''Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship *'General Dru Zod - 'Neck Snapped by Superman Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill *James Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh *General Amajagh - Tackled out a building by Superman *Cesar Santos - Stabbed by a Prisoner under Lex Luthor's orders *Kahini Ziri - Pushed onto an upcoming train by Anatoli Knyasev *''Wallace Keefe - ''Had a bomb placed on his wheel chair by Lex Luthor and killed along with everyone in the Capitol Building *''Senator June Finch - ''Killed in the destruction of thr Capitol Building *Senator Barrows - Killed in the destruction of thr Capitol Building *Senator Purrington - Killed in the destruction of thr Capitol Building *Mercedes Graves - Killed in the destruction of thr Capitol Building *'Anatoli Knyasev - 'Incinerated by Batman *'Doomsday - 'Stabbed by Superman with the Kryptonite spear *''Clark Kent/ Kal El/ Superman - ''Stabbed by Doomsday in his dying breath Suicide Sqaud *'Goat Mask - '''Shot by Guards *Monster T - Shot in the head by Joker *Grace Santana - Accidentally burned to death because of a fire Diablo started *Diablo's Daughter - Accidentally burned to death because of a fire Diablo started *Diablo's Son - Accidentally burned to death because of a fire Diablo started *Gerard Davis - Possessed by Incubes *Christopher Weiss/ Slipknot - 'Killed when Rick Flag acctivated the bomb in his head *'Jonny Frost - 'Killed when Waller shot down Joker's helicopter *Dr Van Criss - Killed when Waller shot down Joker's helicopter *''Lieutenant Edwards - ''Manually detonated a bomb to destroy Incubes *'Incubes - 'Blown up by Lieutenant Edwards *''Chato Santana/ El Diablo - ''Blown up by Lieutenant Edwards *'Enchantress - 'Heart crushed by Flag to free June *'The Eyes of the Adversary - 'Disintigrated atfer Enchantress died Wonder Woman *Orana - Shot by a German Soldier *''Antiope - ''Shot by a German Soldier *'General Ludendorff - 'Stabbed by Wonder Woman *''Captain Steve Trevor - ''Sacrificed himself to destroy the plane with the mustard gas *'Ares - 'Disintigrated by Wonder Woman Justice League *Nora Allen - Murdered by an unknown person *Elinore Stone - Killed in an unknown accident *Penthesilea - Crushed by Stone Door along with Trigona *Trigona - Crushed by Stone Door along with Penthesilea *Venelia - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box *Euboea - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box *Yalan Gur - Stabbed by Steppenwolf *'Steppenwolf - 'Torn apart and eaten by the remaining Parademons Aquaman *Atlan - Died while sitting on his throne under the Hidden Sea off-screen *'Orvax '- Died sometime after he banished Atlanna *Stalnoivolk's Captain - Stabbed in stomach by Black Manta *'Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under the missile *King Ricou - Stabbed by Orm with a trident *'Pliosaur-like Creature '- Killed by Atlanna Shazam! *Dr Lynn Crosby - Disintigrated when she touched the symbols on the door *''Shazam - ''DIsintigrated after transfering his powers to Billy *Sid Sivana - Thrown out a window by his brother Dr Sivana *Sivana Industries Chairpeople - All eaten and torn to shreds by the seven deadly sins *Mr Sivana Snr - Mauled by greed under Dr Sivana's orders Joker *Wall Street Men #1 - Shot by Joker *Wall Street Men #2 - Shot by Joker *Wall Street Men #3 - Shot by Joker *'Penny Fleck - 'Smothered by Joker with a pillow *'Randall - 'Stabbed by Joker with scissors *'Murray Franklin - 'Shot in the head by the Joker *Police Men #1 - Killed when his police car was slammed into by an ambulance being driven by one of Joker’s men *Police Men #2 - Killed when his police car was slammed into by an ambulance being driven by one of Joker’s men *'Thomas Wayne - '''Shot by one of Joker's men *''Martha Wayne - ''Shot by one of Joker's men *Psychiatrist - Killed off screen by Joker *Wall Street Men #1 - Shot by Joker *Wall Street Men #1 - Shot by Joker